Survivor: Smash Bros
by bluedestroyer82
Summary: This book is a crossover between the TV show Survivor and Super Smash Bros where Smash characters compete in a version of Survivor.
1. Chapter 1 (Intro)

"Is it on? Ugh I can never- Oh finally! Ahem…Welcome one, welcome all, to the first totally original season of Smash Bros Survivor!" the host said, forcing a smile and a thumbs up. "For today and for the rest of the season, I shall be your host Wolf. Here, standing at my left, is Snake, my assistant," Wolf said pointing to Snake with a grin.

"I thought I was supposed to be co-host," Snake muttered.

"Uh… yeah… 'Co-host,'" Wolf said. "Anyways, we're pleased to offer a whooping 61 characters on the show. This roster consists of a majority of the Smash 4 cast, along with special returnees, Nana and Popo of the Ice Climbers. Don't ask me how we plan on getting them all adequate screen time. Anyways, here comes the first boat, coming straight from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

[Authors Note: Zelda and Sheik and Samus and Zero Suit Samus will be combined into one character, while the Koopalings and Alph will be separate characters]

A boat with a large mushroom on it pulled into the dock. 16 competitors came off the boat as it sped away, Toadsworth waving at them.

"Oh thank God! Roy almost killed us with that Bullet Bill Launcher about 10 times! And don't get me started about what happened when Iggy's

Chain Chomp's got loose. Why are those things allowed?" Ludwig groaned.

"Yeah!" Larry said.

"Shut up, Larry," Ludwig snapped. Roy and Iggy simply laughed and high fived each other, clashing their weapons.

"Because if not, the competition would be lacking," Wolf said with a slight bow.

"Well, at least you didn't have to sit next to Wario," Peach said as she waved her hand in front of her nose. "For something like that I'd accept a hero. The janitor." Wario just laughed crazily.

Mario pushed Peach out of the way as he ran up to Wolf. "Where's the nearest camera? Quick, tell me!"

"It's right there- Pichu is holding it." Wolf responded, pointing in Pichu's direction. Pichu waved, nearly dropping the camera in the process.

"Hey careful with that thing!" both of them yelled.

"Wait. That's a camera? And I thought my budget was tight. And, on that note, buy Quick Balls! Made by Poke-Corp, they let you catch Pokemon right off the bat!" Mario said to no one in particular with a wink. Luigi carefully scuttled up behind him, but Mario gently shooed him

away as he knew the camera was still on him.

"And finally the words he's been practicing the entire boat ride. You would think that a notecard wouldn't be necessary after rehearsing for an hour and a half." Yoshi said sarcastically.

Morton, Wendy, and Lemmy were off aloof, Lemmy with his ball and Morton with a dumbbell as Wendy watched them both, a strange look on her face.

"Luma, why don't you go and play with some of the Koopalings?" Rosalina said meekly. In return, Luma stared at her a long time, scaring Rosalina until Luma cheered. "Ok! I'd love to have some fun around here," Luma said heading off to greet Wendy.

"You're not looking all too well," said Dr. Mario as he and Bowser approached Rosalina. "Is there anything I could possibly be of assistance in?" asked Dr. Mario.

Rosalina fakes a smile. "No no! No troubles here! Probably still a little unused to the gravity is all," Rosalina said.

Dr. Mario raised a brow, then shrugged. "I don't know space. Better than an explanation anyone can give about how there's another me running around the place," Dr. Mario said pointing at the other Mario, who was giving another advertisement in front of as many cameras possible.

Bowser stomped the ground, giving everyone a quick scare as they all turned to face him. Luigi clutched Mario with all his power. "Oh! Uh… Don't mind me everyone!" Bowser said with an embarrassed smile. Bowser Jr. shot his father a smile and a menacing stare at Mario from within his Clown Car. "One day… I'm gonna get that Mario… But being here with daddy is gonna be fun!" he thought.

Wolf gazed at his watch. "Is the development time over with? Good. Well, anyways," Wolf started, "Here comes the next boat, with multiple stops as well. This one stopped off in Hyrule, Outset Island, Meville, and the Kong Jungle."

Seven contestants disembarked the boat.

"Welp, there's 6 more contestants on the island," Toon Link said.

"Umm… Toon Link, I'm pretty sure there's 7," Donkey Kong replied.

"Ugh… you're an ape, you don't know how to count," Toon Link replied. "Look- Me, you, Diddy, Villager, Ganondorf, and Zelda."

"You're missing Link," Villager said with a chuckle. "See? He's over there," Villager said pointing to Link.

"Stop kidding with me guys, I am Link." Toon Link retorted. "Toon Link is just a nickname okay?"

"Hey, who are you guys talking to? Thin air? And who's missing me?" regular Link asked. Everyone noticed the obvious problem and decided not to cause any more confusion. The two Links even walked in front of each other and did not notice each other. Diddy Kong did constant flips to attract attention, but failed. When he realized his failure, he amped up the tricks, but still turned no heads.

Zelda immediately went over to Peach, the the two immediately started having a good talk.

As Ganondorf was walking over to the shore, he found a banana peel in his way. "Hey guys, look over here!" Ganondorf shouted. The other 7 looked over. "I'm so evil, I'm gonna pulverise this banana peel!"

"Umm… that's not really evil, Ganondorf. It's just a banana peel!" Luigi shouted from the beach.

"Well, too bad!" Ganondorf charged up a warlock punch while he was crouching, punched, missed completely, and fell on his back due to him being imbalanced, then fell again from slipping on the banana. Everyone laughed. Ganondorf, annoyed, stood up, brushed himself off, then took a step forward. He then proceeded to slip on Diddy Kong's banana peel yet again and fall on his face.

"Here's a doctor!" Dr. Mario said as he rushed over.

"Did someone say that they're a doctor? Then you're a NERD!" a mysterious voice from the sky said. "Dark Pit. Professional memer and MLG Pro," Dark Pit said as he landed. "Might as well just call me Dank Pit," he said, putting on a pair of pixelated sunglasses.

"And here comes the Kid Icarus crew, coming down from, well, the sky," Wolf said.

Pit and Palutena both landed a second after.

"Well, that's a good meme- but it would be better if you were a goddess," Palutena said brushing her hair, not caring.

"Hey, Lady Palutena, got any advice on how to win this show?" Pit asked.

"Well, normally I wouldn't tell you, but I'll give you one small bit of advice." Palutena responded.

"What is it?"

"Move out of the way."

"Now why would I do th-" Pit started to ask before he got knocked over by Sonic.

Sonic stopped suddenly and did a sweet flip in place ending with a thumbs up. "Sorry I'm late. I got here as quick as I could- 32 seconds. It is a few hours from Mobius to get to here- for normal people anyways!" Sonic laughed. The others sighed and focused back on what they were doing prior.

Soon Wolf called. "Well, look at that. Another boat is here! This one stopped over at Planet Popstar, the various ancient countries of the

Emblem, and along the way, we it came across Samus, so she's there as well."

However before the boat arrived, a faint humming sound was heard. "Umm… what's that?" Rosalina pointed upwards at something that looked like a spaceship.

"SH*T! I THOUGHT THEY WEREN'T COMING!" Wolf yelled angrily. Then he jumped back. "We have the auto censors on cameras right?" he asked to Snake, who sighed and nodded.

A loud explosion was heard in the background as the Arwing crashed into the mountains not too far off. "Well, at least I have a little peace until they get here. They'll have to swim. Oh! And I see that we were successfully able to get you fellas bigger for the competition!" Wolf said, pointing to Olimar and Alph, both with winged Pikmin on their backs, flying in.

"Hey guys, what's up? I'm ready to have a great time here- and hopefully win a million dollars, too!" Alph said excitedly. Olimar was silent. "Well Alph, you don't use dollars correct? For you, you're after Nectar correct?" Snake asked. Alph did not respond. "I'll take that as a yes. Next boat is here Wolf."

Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight flew in ahead of the boat carrying Fox, Corrin, and Falco. The 3 Kirby characters dropped them off and went back for the other six without saying a word.

"Heya old buddy, what's up? I bet you're mad we're here." Falco teased. Fox used his shine randomly. "Well, here's the story," Falco continued. "We were attacked and had to crash land here. And since we remembered that you were hosting a show for smash characters, we showed up here! So, change that number from 61 to 63!"

"Ha!" Fox yelled randomly. "Oh yeah, and um… Fox seemed to have been jogged in the head when falling so… Now he can't really talk and will only use his reflector randomly. Keeps calling it his 'shine.' Hey, just like Toon Link over there with his sword!"

"I'm not randomly swinging my sword!" Toon Link shouted back as he randomly swung his sword.

The Kirby crew arrived back with Roy, Ike, and Lucina. "We just need to get Samus, Marth, and Robin, then we'll be done," Meta Knight said coolly.

"Ugh… I can't take any more of this!" Dedede said as he flew away. "I think I've burned at least 25 calories… I'm gonna pass out…"

"Toughen up you big baby," Meta Knight said to him as they got too far away for the others to hear.

"YEAH!" Roy shouted.

"Umm… could you quiet down a little…" Zelda pleaded from the shore.

"YEAH!" Roy yelled.

"You'll have to excuse him, he doesn't know how to do anything else," Lucina said rubbing her head embarrassed.

Ike rudely shoved her out of the way. "We make one thing clear right here, right now," Ike said coldly. "I don't care who you are, what you did, or what you have to say. One little thing that ticks me off will be your last," he said, jabbing Ragnell into the ground. He retrieved the blade and moved away to sit on his own.

Lucina was somewhat scared. "Right then…"

Roy shouted with glee, getting several yells from everyone to shut up.

The Kirby crew returned with the final three they mentioned. The six of them landed as the three wet ones dried themselves off. "Quick, what's the situation!?" Robin asked, flashing a couple of bolts here and there. He looked around and then shrugged. "Seems nothing is. If anything's ever afoot, let me know," he said seriously. Then he smiled and walked to join the other competitors. "I am Meta Knight. You need nothing else," he said, beginning to walk away until Kirby started saying something which nobody could understand, causing him to stop. "I suppose I double as young Kirby's translator. He is pleased to meet all of you," Meta Knight said beckoning Kirby after him. Dedede was panting, on the verge of collapse, and did so after taking a few steps. "Chips, throne, stat," he asked before remembering his Waddle Dee servants had not been permitted into the island. "Crap… Someone carry the king will ya?" Nobody came.

Marth winked and made a stylish pose, telling everyone to pay attention to him or they might miss the best part as he left to wait. Samus gave a thumbs up and smiled from within her suit. "Hi guys! Let me just say now, don't be afraid to ask me to remove the suit!" she said walking away. Lucina sighed as she too went to wait with the ever growing cast.

Corrin received multiple greetings from various people, but had no idea how to return them other than a shy wave, as he could not understand what they were saying.

"These boats are just plain convenient," Wolf said gazing out to sea as the next one came. "This one stopped over at Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos, Bionis, Midgar, and a couple of… Really random locations for some of these competitors."

The boat pulled up to the dock, bumping into it. Jigglypuff, being as light as she was, got sent flying off the boat, yet gently floated back down to land. She then proceeded to fall asleep. "And… she sleeps. Wonderful," Wolf said annoyed.

Lucario walked off the boat, sidestepping a water shuriken that came from behind her. She gave nothing but a grunt as she headed in the direction of the other competitors.

Next off the boat came ROB carrying Mr. Game and Watch. ROB beeped a few times and Mr. Game and Watch responded by ringing his bell in a series of long and short clangs. "Beep Beep Beep Beep, Beep, Beep Beeeep Beep Beep, Beep Beeeep Beep Beep, Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep," Mr. Game and Watch communicated. "Well I'll be. The flat one's using morse code," Snake said with interest. "As I can tell, 4 short beeps is _H_ , one short beep is _E_ , 1 short beep, 1 long beep, then another 2 short beeps is _L_ , which he used twice, and then 3 long beeps is _O_. All that spells out Hello. So hello to you, Mr. Game and Watch."

Mr. Game and Watch started to beep, but was cut off by Charizard being blasted off the boat. All the competitors looked up as he dive-bombed the boat again.

"Anyways… off the boat now is Shulk." Wolf said as Shulk ran off the boat. "Hey guys! I'm Shulk! And guess what?"

"You're really feeling it. Am I right?" Dark Pit responded.

"No, I'm going to win is what!" Shulk said as he looked at Dark Pit strangely. "Anyways, I can use this sword called the Monado to do a ton of things… Except hurt people. But I can boost my stats which is still nice!"

"Ok, ok, we know what the Monado does, Shulk- Wait… did you say you can't hurt people?" Wolf responded. "Well, time to move the Monado down on my list of best swords."

"Hey! I'm using its base form okay? I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"Why do you have a list of best swords?" Mario asked. "I mean… that's just weird."

"Anyways, moving on. Here's the international fighting champion, Ryu!" Wolf announced. They waited patiently for his appearance, and when he finally showed up, everyone remained silent.

"Umm… where's the applause. You do realize I'm like the most famous person in history…"

"Palutena." Pit replied as Palutena bowed.

"Marth," Robin said as Lucina gave him an upset stare.

"Arceus," Lucario said.

"I'm a king so clearly me," King Dedede said. "Also, if you didn't bring food, I'm not interested."

"Hush, mortals…" Ryu started.

"I'm not a mortal, so does that mean I don't have to be quiet?" Palutena asked.

"AARGH! Just know this- the scale of humanity and all other races. There's Ryu, aka me, at the top. Then there's Street Fighter characters I like, including Ken. Then there's scum- that's you guys."

"But I'm not scum, I'm Lemmy," Lemmy replied while jumping on his bouncy ball. Ryu ignored him and walked away.

"Anyways, now that we have that guy out of the way, our resident Midgardian, Cloud, is here!" Wolf said.

Cloud stepped off the boat, looking around uncertainly. He approached Wolf, who pointed to the rest of the competitors. He bowed and greeted them all in a foreign language. "They don't speak Japanese, nerd," Wolf said. Cloud facepalmed, but made his way over to them, waving.

"And a hello to you too," Bowser said. Cloud smiled and gave Bowser a firm handshake.

"Well at least this one seems to know what we're saying," Wolf said. "Oh look, there's Pikachu coming off the boat now!"

Pikachu had a big bruise on it's head. "Pika pika pika pika," Pikachu said.

"Hey, what's it saying?" Toon Link asked.

"First of all, Pikachu is a he, not an it. Second, he's saying that Charizard is going on a rampage and that Greninja is trying to stop him," a white and purple Pokemon said while floating off the boat. "And, by the way, I'm Mewtwo. Just a warning- I can read your minds, so thinking bad things about me may not end up with you in the most pleasant of positions- Ryu.

"Meh, a legendary Pokemon. I really doubt he can read minds. Ok, shoot. What am I thinking," Wario asked.

"You're thinking about what would happen if you farted in a sandwich and someone ate it." Mewtwo responded slyly.

Everyone looked grossed out while Wario tried to defend himself. "Uh… that's wrong… I was actually thinking about… uh… what I would get Waluigi for Christmas."

"It's June, Wario," Ludwig responded.

"I like to get my Christmas shopping in early."

"Anyways, let's get off the topic of how Wario scarred my mind for life. Look- it's Greninja dragging a dead body!" Wolf said. Greninja looked up briefly before focusing on his victim.

"Charizard has just fainted, and he's not dead. Second of all, do you have insurance?" Dr. Mario asked Wolf.

"Umm… no… why? Charizard isn't my fault, he signed a contract." Wolf responded.

"I meant boat insurance."

Wolf slowly turned around, seeing half a boat floating in the water. "SH*T SH*T SH*T! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Hey, Wolf, I heard good things about Phoenix Wright. You might be able to sue."

"Hey, idiots. We've already got a ton of different franchises. We don't need Phoenix Wright here." Mario said.

"Actually, I'll be fine with about anyone but Shantae." Lucario replied.

"I voted for Shantae in the smash ballot!" Luigi responded quietly.

"Let's not get too far into breaking the 4th wall, guys," Wolf said. "Jeez, I forgot about the insane amount of people who are in this competition. Snake can I get a headcount?" Wolf asked.

"Pretty sure there's 52 contestants here right now," Snake said. "It should only be one more boat. … And here it is."

"Oh wonderful. Well if I'm right this one stopped off at Wuhu Island, Onett, Tazmily Village, the Bronx, um… a glacier? How did we find those guys again? Um, Pac-Land, Dr. Light's lab, somehow we got into Purgatorio, … a hunting range? These guys live in the weirdest places I swear. But that appears to be it!"

The final boat docked, and off of it came 10 competitors. "Wait a minute, that's only 10. We're missing Cap-" Snake was interrupted by hard rock music blasting from seemingly nowhere. Suddenly, in the mountains where the Arwings had crashed, a vehicle was seen flying off the highest peak, slowly descending towards the island. Everyone watched in awe as eventually, the cockpit of the vehicle opened and a figure climbed out atop the machine. A loud yell was eventually heard as the machine and rider approached. As the machine grew ever so closer to the ground, the man atop the machine jumped off, retaining his momentum, and was now behind the machine. A cry was heard. "FALCON!" The machine crashed into the ground, and was quickly followed by the pilot punching it at full force, yelling "PUNCH!" at the top of his lungs. The punch buried the machine into the ground in an explosion. After the awesome display, the pilot stood up, and saluted. "HYES!"

"Did everyone just see that!?" Bowser Jr. yelled. Most were too impressed to utter a word. Even Wolf was dumbfounded. Corrin said something nobody understood, but it received a chuckle and pat on the back from Cloud. "Um… C-Captain Falcon… Stylish as always aren't you? Heh… Um, just go ahead and stand with the other competitors will you?" Wolf said, showing signs of fear.

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon responded.

"Umm… well…" Wolf responded while shooting his gun. "There. H-happy?"

"HYES!" Captain Falcon responded.

Bayonetta was the first off the boat to speak. "Well, the fans have spoken, and I'm here! I mean, Shovel Knight was so full of himself that he was gonna win, King K Rool laughed whenever the ballot was brought up, and don't even get me started on the Inklings. They said that it would 'fresh' if they got in. And yet, they all forgot about me! So that's why I'll win this game. The Europeans like me-"

"WE HERE ON THE ISLAND!" Wolf started, clearing his throat and then continuing, "Will stop breaking the fourth wall for now. Please."

"HEY! I KNOW WHAT EUROPE IS! IT'S THAT CONTINENT ACROSS THE WATER FROM NYC!" Little Mac shouted from behind Bayonetta.

"So do I, foolish mortals!" Ryu said from the shore.

"Oh God… Ok, you two aren't breaking the fourth wall cause you live in parallel universes," explained Dr. Mario.

"Anyways, on with the show!" Wolf shouted angrily. "Let's introduce Wii Fit Trainer- the one who's been doing push-ups in the sand!"

"Finally, I get my intro!" WFT said as she walked over to King Dedede. [Author's Note: WFT means Wii Fit Trainer cause I'm too lazy to write it out.] "Wow! Look at this fat on you! Have you heard of a diet?" she asked.

"No, actually, I have not. But is it a sort of German food?" Dedede responded.

"Ok, we're running out of time, guys! We'll need to go through these other intros fast. So let me just address these points, cause this is an hour show. First of all Dedede, a diet is when you lose weight." Wolf said.

"Lose… weight…" Dedede responded. "I… think… I'm… losing… weight… from… the… thought…"

"Second," Wolf started. "You broke the fourth wall again. AGAIN. What is it with you guys? Anyways, here's Ness and Lucas!"

"Umm… I see Ness, but where's Lucas?" Lucina asked.

"You're right, where is he?" Wolf responded.

"Can you not see him?" Snake asked. "He's right there," Snake said. It appeared he was pointing at nobody to most of the campers.

"Is this a joke? Well I don't care, I'll take your word for it," Wolf said annoyed. "Lets bring in the rest!"

"Oh… Forgotten again," Lucas said quietly.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Ness shouted angrily. "Anyways, did you see the Yankees game last night?"

"Oh Lord, not again…" Wolf muttered. "CUT THE CAMERAS! Ness, the number one rule is no breaking the fourth wall."

"But… I like the Yankees…" Ness replied sadly.

"Anyways, start the cameras again! And here comes Duck Hunt!" Wolf announced.

The dog barked and the duck quacked. "Well, that was anti-climatic," Meta Knight muttered.

"Hey guys, I'm Pac-Man! I got a good joke for you!" Pac-Man said as he jumped out from behind Duck Hunt. "Ok, so I'll call the two people Bob and George. So Bob says to George, 'Well, George, I'm off on my big trip to see the Paris sights!' George then responds, 'That sounds terrible!' So then Bob asks, 'Why does that sound terrible?' So George says, 'Who pays money to see parasites?' Get it? Paris sights? Parasites?"

Everyone groaned except for Kirby, who laughed, and Wario, who chuckled at the thought of parasites.

"Uh yes Pac-Man, what a uh, lovely joke of yours. I do sure hope you share your comedies with us later," Wolf said jokingly. "Anyways, we've got Mega Man next!"

"Hey guys. You know, it sucks I couldn't bring the mega-mobile here to the island." Mega Man said. "It's like the batmobile, but better! Cause it's literally a big batmobile! But I understand that I couldn't fit it on the car ferry. Oh man, and that F-Zero car machine Falcon crashed… that was totally wicked! I'm totally gonna try unearthing that thing! Hey, where did that car ferry go anyways?"

"Oh… umm… the car ferry went to… get repairs." Wolf responded.

"Where?" Mega Man asked.

"Changing the subject, we have the Ice Climbers here now!" Wolf announced.

"But… but… my car…"

"I'm Nan-" Nana started.

"HEY! I get the intro first!" Popo shouted. "I'm Popo, the leader of the Ice Climbers!"

"But… I thought we were equals…"

"NOPE! And you can start your intro now, but it can only be 140 characters, like a Tweet."

"Oh Lord… not the fourth wall again…" Wolf started.

"That counts for you, Nana! 102 left!"

"Well, I'm Nana of the Ice Cl-" Nana said meekly.

"TIME!" Popo shouted.

"But… that wasn't 140…" Nana protested.

"You see, a goddess would have gotten more than 140…" Palutena randomly said.

"Hey, Mr. Fancy Pants Wolf over there, start with the teams already," Popo said impatiently.

"Geez, calm down. Well, using a random name generator, here they are-" Wolf posted a sheet of paper on a random wall that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. It read:

 _Team Mario: Mario, Lemmy, Corrin, Jigglypuff, Wario, Bowser Jr, Bayonetta, Mr. Game and Watch, Donkey Kong_

 _Team_ _Link- Link, Larry, Little Mac, Nana, Yoshi, Dr. Mario, Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, Lucas_

 _Team Kirby- Kirby, Ludwig, Fox, King Dedede, Charizard, Ganondorf, Pit, Peach, Ness_

 _Team Pikachu- Pikachu, Roy Koopa, Pac-Man, Rosalina, Palutena, Greninja, Lucario, Robin, Captain Falcon_

 _Team Marth- Marth, Wendy, Lucina, Dark Pit, Ike, Mewtwo, Falco, Toon Link, Mega Man,_

 _Team Villager- Villager, Morton, Duck Hunt, Diddy Kong, Cloud, Shulk, Sonic, Samus, Meta Knight_

 _Team Bowser- Bowser, Iggy, Ryu, ROB, Zelda, Popo, Roy, Luigi, Alph_

"Um, I have a question!" Toon Link shouted. "What team am I on- Team Link or Team Marth, cause they've both got me on them?"

"Team Marth," Bowser replied.

"I have a question!" regular Link shouted. "Which team am I on- Team Link or Team Marth, cause they've both got me on them? And why does one of them say 'Toon Link?'"

"Team Link," Bowser replied again. "And ignore the other name."

"And, we've run out of time! So, next episode, what will happen when the teams have a… drum roll please… race!? Wow… that sounded better in my head," Wolf commented. "Anyways, it could create total mayhem!"

"LIKE ME! MEMES!" Dark Pit shouted.

"That's not a meme, that's a commercial. But come back next episode on _SURVIVOR: Smash Bros!_ "

[Author's Note: I do not own Survivor, Smash Bros, or any of the characters mentioned within this episode. I'm saying this so I don't get sued. If I do, I'll blame it all on my editor, like a true writer.] [Editor's Note: I'd like to not get sued as well please?]


	2. Chapter 2- The Big Race!

Honestly I don't like this Chapter. Way too short and doesn't flow right. Don't worry though. The next chapter is better.

"Welcome back to to Smash Survivor!" Wolf started. "Right now, you're tuning in just as the competitors are heading back to their cabins from breakfast- but the challenge won't start for a little while, so let's check in on the teams and see how they're doing.

 _Team Link's Cabin_

"I suggest we make a government!" Yoshi said. "We all hold elections, and then the winner will be team captain. Second place would be co-captain, and then third place could be a backup. Any objections?"

"Umm, well… I kinda was appoin-" Link tried to say.

"Good, no objections. So let's all put our votes on a piece of paper and put them in this box over here." Yoshi said.

One by one, the competitors put votes in the box. Link, Little Mac, and Lucas voted for Link. Yoshi, Olimar, and Nana voted for Yoshi, Larry voted for Ludwig even though he wasn't on his team, Dr. Mario voted for WFT, and WFT voted for Dr. Mario.

As Yoshi counted up the votes, he declared, "Link and I both have 3 votes. However, since no one here can see Lucas, I say we don't count his vote. Therefore, I win. Link is co-captain, and Dr. Mario is backup in case one of us is voted out. "Meeting adjourned!" Yoshi shouted loudly.

"Bu-" Link protested quietly while everyone else walked away.

 _Team Marth's Cabin_

"Alright team, how do we go about deciding a captain? Or do we not have one at all?" Marth asked.

"Well the team was named after you so-"

"PERFECT! Then I'll be captain, anyone against? No? Ok. I mean obviously, I'm one of the best if not the best in this competition!" Marth said rapidly. "Ok first things first, roll call! I'm Marth and obviously I'm here. How could you miss me? Wendy?"

"Over here," she said, upset she had none of her brothers around.

"Lucina?"

"He-"

"OH! And everyone address me as 'King Marth' please!" he said, interrupting Lucina. "Anyways who were we at? Dark Pit?" Marth was

greeted with the sound of Dark Pit crunching Doritos.

"Who wants some?" he asked. Nobody wanted any. "Too bad for you," he said, and resumed loudly crunching.

"Ike?"

"Present," Ike said grumpily.

"I am here as well," Mewtwo said before Marth could ask.

"Falco?"

"Is there a hammock I can sleep in? If not then just let me sleep in a tree or something."

"Well that proves he's here. Toon Link?" Marth looked up to see Toon Link just standing about, looking at nothing. "Well he's here. And Mega Man?"

"How do you live in a world without cars?" Mega Man asked.

"Um… I'm afraid that your King Marth doesn't know what a 'car' is. Is it similar to a carriage?"

"Oh. My. God. I'm going to tell you Marth-"

"That's KING Marth."

"All. About. CARS."

 _Team Mario's Cabin_

"Let's start with our order of business," Mario said to no one in particular. "I need someone to scout out and find where the cameras are in this place. My advertisements can't just be random."

"I'll take care of that," Donkey Kong said with a sigh.

"Second order of business is to learn to communicate with Mr. Game and Watch and Corrin. Which is impossible," Mario continued. "So our third order of busi-"

"-ness is to kick out the fat plumber," Bayonetta interrupted.

"Says the one who has clothes made out of hair!" Mario retorted.

"Says the one who grinds his brothers foot after his brother wins a tennis tournament!"

"Says the one who kills angels!"

"Says the one who kills defenseless turtles!"

"Oh, those turtles are **not** defenseless!"

"What can stupid turtles do? Walk into you?"

"Speaking of turtles, buy Turtle Cream!" Mario said, turning to face a camera Donkey Kong pointed out to him. "It does… sh*t, what does it do again? Who would want to be a turtle anyways?"

 _Team Pikachu's Cabin_

"Pika pi pika!"

"So I suppose I play the translator role," Lucario sighed.

"HYES!" Captain Falcon said.

"Pikachu says welcome and says that I should be captain. Honestly I'm not sure whether I agree with that notion-"

"Just take the role lady," Roy Koopa said, looking for a spot to put his Bill Blaster.

"Oh fine, I'll take it. So who's on this team? Myself, Pikachu, Roy the Koopa, Pac-Man, Rosalina-"

"And my Luma!" Rosalina said quickly.

"Yes, okay, and Luma as well. Greninja whom I can also translate for, Robin, Captain-"

"FALCON!" Captain Falcon shouted.

"Yes Captain Falcon, and Palutena-"

"That's Lady Palutena to you, mortal. And why are you the one in charge?" she asked snootily.

Lucario sighed. "All in favor of having Lady Palutena as leader?" Nobody but Palutena raised their hand. "And for me?" Lucario asked.

Everyone else raised their hands. "You heard it here Lady," Lucario said, walking away with Pikachu.

"Well I won't be arguing now. Pretty soon you'll be wishing you had asked for the Goddess to be your team captain," Palutena said, walking off as well.

"Hey guys, I have a good joke for the 5 of you who are still here, not including me!" Pac-Man shouted. The people who were there groaned.

"Ok," Pac started. "2 friends were talking to each other. The first one said, 'Matt, why did you build a fort out of my Johann Sebastian Bach albums?' So Matt says, 'Be quiet, Joe, I'm trying to think, but they're right, it's not working, so let me step outside the albums.' So then Joe says to Matt, 'Who's right? About what?' So Matt answers, 'Those who say it's best to think outside the Bachs.' Get it? Bachs? Box?"

Everyone just stared.

 _Team Kirby's Cabin_

"As the leader of the Koopalings, I think I should be in charge of this team!" Ludwig said smugly. Kirby muttered some intangible words.

"Umm… Kirby is saying that I should be leader, as I am King of Dreamland. Right, Kirby?" King Dedede said. Kirby shook his head to say no.  
"Well, I am a princess, so I think I should be in charge," Peach said quietly. Fox used his shine.

Ganondorf then said, "I'm the King of Evil! I should be in charge!"

"Well, you know, I'm the head of the angels, so I think I should be team captain," Pit said. Charizard roared very loudly, as to show his strength.

"Well… I'm not in charge of anything…" Ness muttered. "I think I should get a chance to try." The rest of the team looked at him and laughed.

"Fine. All in favor of no monarchy on this team, raise your hand," Ludwig said.

No one raised their hand except Ness and Kirby.

"Exactly," Ludwig said with a grin.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave you guys to settle this," Ness said while backing away. Kirby nodded. As Ness left the cabin, he heard arguing and sighed. "Looks like there's no way of peacefully resolving that problem."

 _Team Bowser's Cabin_

"I already made a general pyramid of humanity and other creatures," Ryu started, "but it seems like I shall make on for our team. I, of course, will be at the top, followed by Luigi, then ROB, then the rest of you idiots fit somewhere into there."

"Hey guys! I have a suggestion to fix Ryu's pyramid!" Zelda said excitedly. "We put all of us at the top, then Ryu at the bottom!"

Roy got a nail from ROB and carved that image into a wall. The team started laughing, but Ryu seemed rather annoyed. "You'll be sorry when I win this competition," he said, walking away. The rest of the team burst out laughing as he left the cabin. "I suppose we get to introductions now!" Bowser said. "As we know, there's the team idiot, Ryu," The team burst out in laughter. "We also have me, Bowser. So, when I call your name, say something you like to do. So, let's start with Roy."

"YEAH!" Roy shouted.

"Ok then… ROB."

"Beep beep."

"This doesn't seem to be going well. Anyways, Iggy."

"Play with chain chomps."

"Geez, I thought he got over Chain Chomps… Zelda."

"Not getting kidnapped, thank you very much."

"Why… oh… anyways, Popo."

"Hit yeti's with hammers."

"Sounds just like some of my kids… Luigi."

"Umm… playing tennis, I guess."

"And finally, Alph."

"Throwing Pikmin!"

"Umm… that's something… well, now that we're done with intros, go do whatever you need to do until the challenge starts."

 _Team Villager's Cabin_

"Well um, even though Wolf was kind enough to name the team after me, I don't really want to be leader," Villager said meekly.

"Well who else do YOU propose be leader," Morton said with a flex. He took a step forward to flex some more, but ended up stepping on and slipping on a banana peel from Diddy Kong. "Well, I hate to say this, but not Diddy," Villager said, rushing to help Morton up. "I'm afraid I also can't recommend Cloud, as he can't communicate with us, nor the duck dog duo," Villager said. Duck Hunt laughed. "Cloud cannot speak English… Can you at least understand us Cloud?" Villager asked. Cloud nodded with a thumbs up.

"Team leader could be a job for me," Meta Knight said quietly. "I have fought many battles in my day. I know how to lead a crew."

"I can lead the team!" Samus said happily.

"I've led a team before!" Shulk said.

"Aren't you a mayor or something Villager? I say Villager for leader!" Diddy Kong said.

"Has… Anyone seen Sonic?" Villager asked. Sonic was not in the cabin with them. "And, I'm flattered Diddy but-"

"If you have experience in leadership, and Wolf named the team after you, then you should be the leader, Villager," Meta Knight said.

Villager smiled. "P-Perfect!"

A loud buzzer rang throughout the entire island. "CHALLENGE TIME!" Wolf announced. "Meet at the dock where you all came onto the island in 10 minutes! All of you! If you show up late you're getting an early boot off the island! And Sonic, please don't arrive ea-"

"No can do, old man. Sonic speed can not be limited," Sonic said as he stopped next to Wolf.

Throughout the next 10 minutes, more and more contestants walked up to the dock. King Dedede was the last to arrive with 18 seconds left, panting and gasping.

"The king… IS ALWAYS PUNCTUAL!" Dedede announced before collapsing on the floor. "

"Anyways," Wolf said, pushing Dedede's body to the side, "the challenge will be a race to the other side of the island. But, EVERYONE on the team must be there to complete the challenge. The last team with everyone on the other side will have to eliminate someone. So, ready, set, go!"

Team Villager was done before any other team could make it 30 feet. Sonic picked up half of his team, raced to the other side, dropped them, then ran back and got the other half.

"Well come on! It's a race isn't it? I gotta win!"

"Great thinking on carrying us, Sonic," Villager said once Sonic put him down.

"AND TEAM VILLAGER WINS! Really, really anticlimactically. Anyways, this is practically a 6-team race now. Last place must eliminate a member, so get moving," Wolf commented.

Team Kirby ended up finishing second, but instead of riding on Sonic, they rode on Charizard who was able to carry almost everyone at once, needing to go back for Dedede. Mewtwo was able to teleport to the finish line. Captain Falcon, Fox (albeit with shines every once in awhile), Greninja, and Little Mac finished about 10 minutes after. All the Koopalings and Bowser Jr, driving their clown cars, finished 5 minutes after the previous group. Wario could have finished, but he decided to preserve his bike and walk.

 _Team Mario_

"Come on Wario, just drive us so we can finish this challenge!" Mario moaned. "I can't afford the bad publicity of losing the first challenge!"

"Fine. I'll take one person- Jigglypuff since she's slow," Wario said as he pointed at Jigglypuff, who was bouncing behind Corrin.

Corrin, who didn't know English, thought Wario was referencing him. As he walked over to the bike, he saw Jigglypuff jump on and was enraged. She immediately launched an attack at Jigglypuff. Although it did not destroy Wario's bike, it launched it deep into the woods.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CORRIN?" Bayonetta screamed. "Jigglypuff, go find that bike." Jigglypuff floated up into the air and headed in the direction of the bike.

The next people to finish were Falco, Pac-Man, Pikachu, and Lucario. Team Pikachu looked as if the rest of the team- Rosalina, Palutena, and Robin- looked as if they would finish soon, as Rosalina was carrying Robin. Dark Pit, Bayonetta, Yoshi, Wii Fit Trainer, and ROB all finished shortly after.

 _Team Bowser_

"Alph, you can fly using your Pikmin," Bowser commented. "Can you pick up Popo and take him to the finish?"

"Of course I can," Alph started. "Count on me to get him there." As Alph started to fly off, Popo realized Nana was below him. He threw down a rope so she could get up. As Nana started to climb up, however, Popo threw the rope as far as he could towards the direction of the starting line. Team Bowser, seeing Nana flying over their heads, cheered, while Link shot his hookshot at Alph, nailing one of the winged Pikmin and dragging it to the ground. Although no one could see him, Lucas jumped up and used PK Thunder, boosting himself and grabbing Popo. As Popo couldn't see Lucas, he started to swing his hammer randomly and hit Alph. Alph, shocked, dropped Popo and Lucas. Lucas used PK Thunder again and boosted himself in the direction of the finish line, and crossed it after another few seconds of running. Popo, however, couldn't get a boost and fell in a pile of mud.

Mario, Donkey Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, Palutena, Toon Link, Luigi, Alph, and Mega Man all crossed the finish line after another minute. The remaining contestants were fighting and running at the same time. Link and Marth, two of the fastest still left, were ahead while swinging their swords at each other.

"HIYA!" Link shouted, thrusting his sword. "There's no way you can beat the best, and most famous, swordfighter in the world!"

"Best? Most famous?" Marth replied as he blocked. "Are you describing me? My name- on posters, billboards, even algebra textbooks!"

"Well, they named computer link's after me!" Link said as he fought.

"Well, I'm gonna 'click' the link," Marth laughed as he hit Link with his sword.

Link, still fighting, grabbed a bomb from his back and threw it at Marth. Marth rolled, but Link was expecting it. He quickly pulled out his bow and fired a shot.

Marth stared wide eyed as the arrow came at him in seemingly slow motion. If his team lost, he would surely be eliminated. But there was nothing he could do. So he braced himself, and as the arrow was about to hit his chest, it flew over to Rosalina, who absorbed it. Marth stopped and breathed a sigh of relief. The finish line was visible. Everyone broke out into a mad dash for it. Zelda, Roy, and Link all crossed first, followed shortly after by Rosalina carrying Robin, which gave Team Pikachu immunity, Ryu, Bowser, Dr Mario, and Ike. Lucina, Marth, Corrin, and Wario all crossed the line a few seconds after.

"Who's left?" Villager asked. Mewtwo pointed in the direction of where they had come from, and everyone saw Nana and Popo racing each other to the finish. Nana was swinging her hammer randomly, and Popo was jumping and dodging. Nana saw an opportunity and hit Popo backwards. She ran across the finish jumping in happiness. "I won! Popo lost!"

Popo ran up, looking angry. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE WON! NOW I'M GOING TO GO HOME!"

"Umm… Popo…" Wolf started.

But Popo wouldn't listen. He started swinging his hammer randomly and shouting. Luigi was hit by it and ran away crying. Dr. Mario had enough and threw a sedation dart at Popo.

"Usually don't have to use those…" Dr. Mario said.

"Look over there!" Ness shouted excitedly as he pointed towards the sky. In the distance was a pink blob carrying Wario's bike.

"Sh*t," Bayonetta cursed quietly. "I forgot about her."

After a few minutes, Jigglypuff dropped Wario's bike on Wario's head. She hit the ground, annoyed. "Jig jig jiggly," Jigglypuff said.

"No, Jigglypuff, you didn't win," Mewtwo replied.

"Well then, Team Mario loses!" Wolf said. "Voting will be in a half hour at the fire pit in the middle of the cabins, so get ready!"

Voting Booth

"Ugh… This isn't good for publicity… Bayonetta told Jigglypuff to get the bike, so I guess I'll vote her," Mario commented.

Lemmy said nothing as he bounced on his ball.

Corrin muttered something in Japanese.

"Ji ji ji!" Jigglypuff said angrily as she showed a piece of paper that had a drawing of Corrin on it.

"M...My bike!" Wario cried as he burst out into tears.

"Well, since Mario won't be going home today, I guess I'll have to vote them," Bowser Jr muttered while writing something down.

"I know I'm not going home today, but I have a feeling they will!" Bayonetta said.

Mr. Game and Watch beeped something in morse code.

"I hate to vote people out," Donkey Kong started, "but I have to vote her."

 _Voting Ceremony_

"Well, well, well. These votes are _very_ interesting!" Wolf said. "Anyways, if I call your name, you're safe."

Mario looked around smugly, while Donkey Kong looked upset.

"The first three names… Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, and Donkey Kong are all safe." Wolf announced. Mr. Game and Watch and Donkey Kong breathed a sigh of relief.

"The next two safe," Wolf started, "are Bowser Jr. and Lemmy." Bowser Jr. smiled and Lemmy continued bouncing on his ball.

"So we have four left. Corrin attacked Wario's bike, Bayonetta told Jigglypuff to get Wario's bike, Jigglypuff was the last to reach the finish line, and Wario is fat and smells," Wolf announced.

"HEY! I DON'T SMELL!" Wario shouted.

"Well, maybe you don't smell that bad, 'cause you didn't get any votes and are safe." Wolf responded. Wario tried to fist pound Bayonetta, but she ignored him.

"The next one safe, with 2 votes, is Bayonetta!"

"Expected," Bayonetta responded swiftly.

"Well, we're down to our final 2. One has 4 votes, one has 3. And, the person eliminated, with 4 votes, is…"

Corrin looked around nervously and muttered a prayer in Japanese. Jigglypuff stared at Bayonetta angrily and pounded her right hand into her left, which was rather nonthreatening considering she was a puffball.

"...CORRIN!" Wolf shouted, pointing towards the docks.

Corrin sighed, knowing what that meant. He walked towards the boat quietly and left, waving briefly before turning around.

"Well that's one non-English speaker down. Now it's just Cloud… Anyway, 1 down, 62 to go," Wolf started. "Next time, we'll have a series of real fights. And someone will go home! Come back next time… on Smash: Survivor!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, this name keeps changing. Smash: Survivor, Survivor: Smash, what is it supposed to be? Anyways, Corrin didn't really have that much we (me and the editor) could do with him. Plus, I don't like Corrin being in Smash, so we decided to toss her away first.

This is our character description of Corrin:

Can't even speak or understand english. Despite that everyone thinks his dragon transforming powers are cool, nobody can communicate with him other then Cloud.

The dragon part didn't really come into play… Whoops

Anyways, if you have any non-spoiler questions, ask! Any predictions for who'll go home next, tell me, as we've already written out the elimination order and decided the winner! You should be able to guess who pretty easily. Anyways, the next chapter should be up decently soon, maybe in a few weeks.

Corrin: 確認してください

Also, be sure to check out Shuckle Master's Story! You can find it here! s/11518370/1/Total-Pokkemon-Island


	3. Chapter 3- 1v1v1v well, you get it!

Woo! Chapter 3 is finally here! Took a month… so expect the next one in a month. Anyways, have fun reading this! (Don't worry, it's better than the last one)

"Hey guys, wake up! We gotta get our morning workout in!" a voice shouted. Link groaned, then sighed as he realized who's voice it was.

"Come on, Mac, it's 5 AM!" Yoshi said wearily from across the room, turning over in his bunk.

"Look, WFT is already up!" Little Mac said, full of energy.

"Why of course, but I make sure I get the right amount of sleep. You, Little Mac, shouldn't be up this early. You went to sleep far too late." WFT said with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but we would get the right amount of sleep if Little Mac didn't wake us up this early every day!" Nana said as she yawned. But fine, I'm up."

"I'm going back to sleep," Link said as he pulled the covers over his head, and the rest of the team nodded.

"Uhh… no you're not, cause you've got a challenge!" Wolf announced over the loudspeaker. "I'm gonna get Snake to cover this one, cause I'm tired, and I'll be up by the third round, unless I sleep through the entire competition- which is likely."

"Rounds?" Link muttered. "Huh… is this some sort of tournament or relay race?"

"Meet me at the arena in 10!" Wolf shouted over the loudspeaker. "It's at the direct center of the island."

"Well, let's go guys! I'll race all of you there!" Little Mac shouted as he ran away. The others sighed and started walking.

"Here's the challenge, soldiers. And let's make this quick." Snake said, standing in front of a staircase that led up to a circular arena. "There will be 8 groups that will be randomly decided. That means that one person from each team, other than Team Mario, will go up onto the arena and fight it out in a 7-man smash. The team that has the least number of wins will go to the voting- what do you call it, anyways? Well, the voting booth. If there's a tie after 8 rounds, then there will be a final deathmatch between those teams. So, let's see who will be in the first round!"

A spinner magically appeared, and everyone looked at Mewtwo. Mewtwo was silent. "Anyways," Snake started, "as you see there are 7 categories, with the team name above each one. So, let's give it a whirl!" Snake pulled a lever and faces started flashing by. The first to stop was Team Mario's, which landed on Mr. Game and Watch. He rang his bell a few times. Team Link's stopped on Link, Team Kirby's stopped on Kirby, Team Pikachu's landed on Captain Falcon, Team Marth's landed on Mewtwo, Team Villager's landed on Villager, and Team Bowser's landed on Alph. Alph and Villager cheered at going first, Link and Mewtwo grunted as Captain Falcon shouted "HYES!" Kirby gave a confused look before his teammates started pointing to the arena. He smiled and followed the rest of the battlers into the arena. "Rules during the fights are simple," Snake said. "Each of you get near a side and as far away from your opponents as you can. When I say go, do whatever you can to remove the others from the arena. Just no killing."

Everyone walked away from the middle of the arena. "3, 2, 1, GO!"

Captain Falcon immediately started sparring with Kirby. "FALCON… PUNCH!" he screamed. Kirby rolled away and hopped into the air. But just as he thought he was safe, he was hit by a flying Rock Pikmin and fell from the sky out of the arena.

"AND KIRBY IS DOWN!" Snake shouted from the sideline.

"Yes!" Alph said.

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon had engaged with Link. "HYES!" Falcon shouted as he landed a Knee. Link was sent flying but quickly tethered. As he jumped up yelling, he was hit in the head with a chair by Mr. Game and Watch. Knocked out, Link dropped and hit the ground outside the arena.

"AND LINK IS DONE!"

Villager was running around the stage, trying to avoid the action. "Let's see…" he thought, "Captain Falcon is a threat, but he shouldn't be too hard to take out. The others are easy. So I just need to take out Mewtwo and I'm golden."

He was suddenly lifted up in the air and chucked off the stage. "Wai- what?" Villager protested.

"VILLAGER IS OUT!"

"You do realize I can read thoughts, right," Mewtwo said.

"Sh*t."

Captain Falcon was fighting Mr. Game and Watch, but Alph was pelting Rock and White Pikmin at him from the air. "He's just not taking any damage!" Alph shouted. "How can we take him out?" Mr. Game and Watch grabbed Captain Falcon's leg, and Captain Falcon, in an attempt to escape, he used Falcon Dive and grabbed Alph, who started struggling. However, just as Captain Falcon was going to attack Alph, the three froze in place. Mr. Game and Watch had a look of panic on his face as he was suspended in the air, still holding Captain Falcon's leg.

"Is it really THIS easy?" Mewtwo laughed as he chucked them away from the arena with the swing of an arm.

"AND… MEWTWO IS THE WINNER! THAT'S A POINT TO TEAM MARTH!"

The team, scattered around the arena, cheered, while the people on other teams sighed.

"Hey, Diddy. Did… did you see what Kirby did earlier?" Donkey Kong asked.

"Yeah. He sucked in air and jumped a lot." Diddy Kong sucked in a lot of air and walked around like Kirby. He stopped when he got a death stare from Meta Knight.

"I...That's what I want! To fly in the air freely! To expand...something. My horizons probably! I wanna BE like that!" DK said with dreamy eyes.

Diddy Kong looked at him concerned. "That doesn't seem very possible DK… Look at the thing, he's a puffball! ...not to mention that you weigh 800 pounds, " Diddy said, beginning another impression of Kirby before Meta Knight scared him as he suddenly appeared from behind.

"Well… I'm gonna make a promise to myself- I won't go home until I can fly like Kirby! Kirby Kong!"

"Ok, be serious Diddy. We've already got terrible names… Funky Kong? Cranky Kong? We don't need a Kirby Kong… but if you want, you can try…" Diddy said as he tossed a banana behind him. He then imitated Kirby again by waving his arms and sucking in air. Diddy heard a crash behind him, and scared of what it could be, turned slowly. What he saw was that Meta Knight had tripped over his banana peel and was lying face first on the ground, mumbling some curses as he struggled to get up.

"Sorry to interrupt you Meta Knight, but it's time to decide who's going next!" Snake pulled the lever and faces once again flashed. Bowser Jr was chosen for Team Mario, Larry for Team Link, Ness for Team Kirby, Pikachu for his own team, Lucina for Team Marth, Sonic for Team Villager, and Luigi for Team Bowser. Pikachu and Ness both looked happy, Sonic and Lucina grinned, Larry and Bowser Jr smirked at each other, and Luigi said, "Letsa Go," weakly.

"Let's get everyone on th-" Snake started before getting cut off.

"HEY! HEY!" Mario shouted angrily, shoving Snake out of the way of the camera. "LETSA GO IS MY PHRASE! I TRADEMARKED IT!" Mario shouted. "I HAVE LAWYERS, I DEMAND ROYALTIES, NO ONE USES MY PHRASE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

"Bu-but Mario, I'm your brother… you can't sue me, we share all our money…" Luigi stammered.

"WELL, LET'S SEE WHAT PHOENIX WRIGHT SAYS ABOUT THAT!" I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!"

"Uh… o.. okay…" Luigi said as he almost burst out in tears.

"Hey uh, Wolf said no more mentioning of other series not in Smash, so unless you want to get us sued or yourself killed by Wolf- I-I mean, sued as well, I suggest you stop the mentions.

"Well, these spirits are down in the dumps!" Pac-Man said. "So, it's time for our episodes joke!" Everyone groaned except for Kirby, who clapped.

"Let's see… Ok, why is there a gate around cemeteries?" Pac asked. When no one responded, he said, "Because people are DYING to get in!"

"Oh how very funny Pac-Man," Villager said to him, forcing a smile. "I'm so glad we have you around."

"ANYWAYS… Now that Pac has finished his joke, let's move on to the next round. AND GO!"

"Wa-wait, we didn't even have time to get re…." Ness was cut off by Sonic who dashed into him and knocked him off the stage.

"AND NESS IS OUT!"

"Oh, come on!" he said as he got up and walked back to the bleachers. King Dedede shook his head in disappointment.

Bowser Jr and Larry had decided to team up, stabbing Luigi with a fork. Luigi was on the floor in tears. "H-help me!" He cried.

Pikachu was running around when suddenly he was hit with a Poke-Ball. He got sucked inside and then popped out.

"HEY NESS! NO ATTEMPTING TO CATCH POKEMON WHEN YOU'RE OUT!" Snake yelled angrily. Ness mumbled an apology.

Sonic was running around the arena. He picked up Larry and chucked him off, before running off again.

"Th-thanks Sonic…" Luigi said gratefully before getting poked with Bowser Jr's fork.

"AND LARRY IS DONE!"

Lucina was sparring with Pikachu. She parried against Pikachu's iron tail, which he was using as a sword. "Twhunder" Pikachu yelled as a lighting bolt fell from the sky. It struck Lucina head on. "Vwolt Twackle!" Pikachu shouted again as he dashed at Lucina. Lucina raised her sword to block, but Pikachu ran under and knocked her off.

"AND LUCINA IS OUT!"

"...such a disappointment... " Marth sighed.

Sonic, tired of running in circles, grabbed Bowser Jr and threw him off the stage.

"AND BOWSER JR IS DONE!" Snake announced.

Sonic, Pikachu, and a trembling Luigi all stood in opposite areas of the arena. Pikachu decided to make the first move. It dashed at Sonic and used Quick Attack. Sonic tried to defend, but just like Lucina, he couldn't. Just as the Pokemon was about to send Sonic off the stage, he got hit by a missile. A green missile, to be exact. Pikachu was sent flying off the stage, and then Luigi hopped off.

"I woulda never beat you, and you saved me from Bowser Jr and Larry. So, that wins for you."

"AND SONIC IS THE WINNER! THAT MAKES THE SCORE 1-1, WITH TEAM MARTH AND TEAM VILLAGER BOTH HAVING A POINT."

Villager and the rest of his team cheered.

Bowser approached Luigi. "That was nice of you," Bowser said.

"AAA BOWSER'S GONNA KILL ME!" Luigi screamed as he ran away. Mewtwo gave him a disapproving look.

"Bu-bu- I did nothing wrong…" Mewtwo had already turned away. Bowser sighed. "If only people gave me a chance," he thought.

"Anyways, let's get the spinner ready for the third round!" Snake said. It landed on Bayonetta for Team Mario, Dr. Mario for Team Link,

Ganondorf for Team Kirby, Lucario for Team Pikachu, Dark Pit for Team Marth, Samus for Team Villager, and Iggy for Team Bowser.

"Guess I'll keep the suit on for now…" Samus mumbled.

"Alright everyone, get up on stage." Once everyone was ready, Snake said, "3, 2, 1, GO!"

Bayonetta and Samus started fighting straight away. It was locked into a stalemate when Ganondorf approached them. "HAHAHA! Puny heroes! You are no match for the powerful Ganondorf!" Bayonetta punched Ganondorf into Samus, who blasted him off the stage with a missile.

"Oww… that hurt," he mumbled as he stood up.

"AND GANONDORF IS OUT!"

As the two continued to fight, everyone else watched in awe. Their moves were so perfect, yet so were their defenses. But, as the four others realized it wouldn't end for a while, they started to duke it out, staying away from Samus and Bayonetta. Dr. Mario automatically tried to engage in combat with Iggy, but Iggy let his pet Chain Chomps loose, causing the Doctor to run. On the other side of the arena, Lucario was trying to shoot Dark Pit down from the air. To make it even harder, every time Lucario missed an aura sphere, Dark Pit called something like,

"Git Gud Mate," or "Computer Gaming Scrub." And whenever Dark Pit hit Lucario, he called out something like "MLG PRO" or "360NOSCOPE!" However, Dark Pit's arrows didn't do much knockback, and unbeknownst to him, Lucario's aura powers were getting stronger and stronger. Eventually, Lucario got an Aura Sphere so big and so strong, it knocked him out of the air and right on top of Iggy's mini Chain Chomps. Blinded, the Chain Chomps went into a random direction and hit Samus, dragging both Dark Pit and Samus off the stage.

"SAMUS AND DARK PIT ARE OUT!"

"Well, not what I expected, but I won," Bayonetta said smugly. Samus gave Iggy a glare as she got up.

"ALSO… AS IGGY OWNS THOSE CHAIN CHOMPS, WE'LL SAY HE'S OUT TOO!"

"Aww… that's rigged!" Iggy complained.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Snake said in response.

Back in the arena, Dr. Mario was running from a super-charged Lucario. When he found himself cornered, he tossed a healing pill that struck Lucario and removed all the damage she had taken. "Yes! Now Lucario has 0% and weakened attacks!"

Bayonetta took the opportunity and kicked Lucario off the stage. Then, she walked over to Dr Mario. Bayonetta grabbed him and chucked him off the stage with a wink.

"AND BAYONETTA WINS, WHICH GIVES A POINT TO TEAM MARIO!"

"Get used to it. I always win," Bayonetta said.

"Next up is…" Snake pulled the lever. "Donkey Kong for Team Mario, Olimar for Team Link, Charizard for Team Kirby, Palutena for Team Pikachu, Ike for Team Marth, Morton for Team Villager, and Ryu for Team Bowser!''

"Oh man…" Yoshi said quietly to Toon Link. "Look at this lineup… You've got Donkey Kong, Charizard, Ike, and Morton, then Palutena and Ryu are going to be able to prove themselves, and then… there's Olimar. He's gonna lose."

"Well, that's for sure. How can he compete with that competition?" Toon Link replied.

Olimar, scared of what the competition could bring, walked up onto the arena behind the others, slightly shaking.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Snake shouted.

Ryu immediately walked into the middle of the arena. "Let's make this a REAL fighting tournament! Who wants to fight me first?"

"Umm… I have a new strategy I want to try, so I guess I will," DK said nervously.

"Ok then. Prepare to lose!" As Ryu was about to send a Shoryuken, DK started puffing up. Ryu stopped and stared. DK jumped into the air, then jumped again, then lost control and crashed to the ground outside the arena.

"DK IS DONE!"

"Who wants to lose next?" Ryu asked as if he had taken down the ape with great effort.

"Please, like you can beat a goddess," Palutena said, stepping up to Ryu. Wanting to avoid the conflict, the rest of the competitors moved off to their own fights. Olimar began to combat Ike, swiftly dodging his strikes and using his various Pikmin to weaken the warrior. Meanwhile Morton and Charizard were duking it out in a battle of raw strength. "You think you can take me, punk? Let's see!" Morton said. Charizard roared in response. He then spun forward in a spiral of flames. Morton tried to stop it, but when he realized he couldn't, it was too late. Morton had flown off the arena, still on fire.

"MORTON IS ELIMINATED!"

Palutena was attacking Ryu with her staff while Ryu tried to stay back and constantly used Shoryukens. Palutena had good reflexes, though, and always blocked them. Likewise, Ryu would always block Palutena's attacks. The two were at this stalemate for several minutes, with neither side letting up.

Meanwhile, Ike had decided to focus on Charizard and leave Olimar be. He quickly found that to be a mistake, as not too long into the fight Charizard rammed into him with a mighty flare blitz that sent Ike hurling over the edge. "AND DOWN GOES IKE!"

Olimar took the moment of his freedom to latch a few Pikmin on the dueling Goddess and street fighter for slow damage, while Charizard was able to calm his desire for violence to watch… For about twenty-five seconds. After that short time he grabbed them both, carried them upwards while bashing them into each other, and threw both into the ground offstage. "BOTH PALUTENA AND RYU ARE GONERS!"

Charizard flew back down and gave Olimar a menacing stare. Olimar left the arena with haste, and did not receive any sort of complaints from his teammates. They thought it was the best choice as he would likely get demolished anyway and they didn't want an injured teammate.

"TEAM KIRBY TAKES THE POINT AFTER OLIMAR FORFEITS!"

Charizard roared then used his Blast Burn attack at King Dedede who was sitting in the bleachers and eating. Greninja quickly used Hydro Pump and blasted Charizard away. His attention diverted, Charizard flew up into the sky and tossed a rock at Greninja. Greninja used his water to blast up into the sky, dodged the rock, and knocked Charizard out of the sky. He crashed somewhere into the forest and Greninja went after him.

"Umm… well then… let's start the spinner again!" Snake said. It landed on Jigglypuff for Team Mario, Nana for Team Link, Fox for Team Kirby, Roy Koopa for Team Pikachu, Marth for his team, Diddy for Team Villager, and ROB for Team Bowser. ROB and Jigglypuff jumped up to the arena while the other walked.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Roy started off by setting his bullet bill launcher in the corner, while Diddy Kong began to litter the floor with bananas. ROB got hit with a bullet bill right away that got him sent off the stage, while Nana slipped and then got knocked off by Marth.

"AND ROB AND NANA ARE OUT!"

Jigglypuff had a clear advantage as she could fly, and Marth was clearing banana peels off the floor faster than Diddy Kong could put them on the floor. Fox just used his shine and somehow reflected a bullet bill into Diddy Kong, who was sent flying offstage.

"Yes! Two kills for me!" Roy said enthusiastically.

"DIDDY IS DONE!"

Marth had finished clearing the bananas off the floor and quickly attacked Fox. Because Fox was only using his shine, Marth struck him off the stage easily.

"FOX IS OUT!"

Marth jumped into the air and struck Roy with grace, knocking him off the stage before he could fire another bullet bill.

"ROY IS ELIMINATED!"

"Woo! I won, didn't I!" Marth said excitedly, looking around.

"Nope. Not yet." Snake replied.

"But then who- and why do I feel sle-" Marth suddenly fell asleep and slumped on the floor. Jigglypuff jumped up from behind him and prepared to use rest so send Marth flying. However, just as she was about to use it, she was struck by one of Roy's Bullet Bill's. The launcher had never left the stage.

"AND MARTH IS THE WINNER! Also, can someone remove Marth from the stage?"

Mewtwo used his telekinesis and dropped Marth on the floor off the arena. He sat up with a jolt, looking confused. Robin walked over and explained what had happened to him.

"SO, TEAM MARTH IS SAFE FROM ELIMINATION WITH TWO POINTS! Let's get the spinner for the next round!" Snake said. The spinner landed on Wario for Team Mario, Yoshi for Team Link, King Dedede for Kirby, Rosalina for Team Marth, Toon Link for Team Villager, and Bowser for his team.

Right as the competitors were walking onto the arena, Greninja emerged from the forest, dragging Charizard's knocked out body. He bowed, then seemingly teleported to the bleachers.

"Anyways, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Bowser, not wanting to hurt anyone, backed away to one of the sides and ducked inside his shell. Nobody dared approach from fear. King Dedede ran after Luma, trying to eat her, but Luma, by herself, picked King Dedede up and chucked him off the stage.

"Uh- umm- what… well, I guess King Dedede is out," Snake said, stammering in amazement. Yoshi ate Wario, but disgusted by his taste, spit him out, then ran off the arena and tried to find mouthwash.

"YOSHI IS DONE!"

Shulk improved his attack power using the monado, but because he couldn't use it to hurt anyone, ran around trying to punch and kick his opponents. Wario easily bit him and threw him off the stage.

"SHULK IS ELIMINATED!"

Meanwhile, Luma was chasing after Toon Link while Rosalina was just watching in amazement. Once Toon Link was at a safe distance away from Luma, he turned around and prepared to attack. However, he didn't see Luma anywhere. He looked behind him again, but was struck from above. Luma proceeded to pick Toon Link up, then tossed him off the stage with no effort.

"Well… honestly, are you taking steroids, Luma? TOON LINK IS OUT!"

"Alright! Well done Luma!" Rosalina said with a nervous laugh. Luma shot her a death stare and turned back, then proceeded to chase after Wario. She easily caught him and chucked him off the stage, as well.

"WARIO IS DONE!"

Luma saw Bowser at the edge of the stage, and floated over to him. However, Bowser thought that she was an Invincibility Star and grabbed her. When he realized she wasn't, he tossed her off the stage with a sigh. Rosalina, too shocked for words, immediately floated offstage to retrieve Luma.

"AND BOWSER WINS!"

"Wait what… I won? How?"

"Watch it on TV when it airs," Snake replied. "Anyway, let's give this a spin again!" The wheel landed on Lemmy for Team Mario, Wii Fit Trainer for Team Link, Pit for Team Kirby, Greninja for Team Pikachu, Falco for Team Marth, Meta Knight for Team Villager, and Roy for Team Bowser.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Pit started off by shooting an arrow at Falco, but Falco dodged and it ended up hitting Lemmy's bouncy ball. As it deflated, he fell onto his knees and wept. But, after a moment, he got angry and started running after everyone. Lemmy attacked Pit first with a staggeringly powerful tackle and threw him into Falco, and they both fell off the stage.

"FALCO AND PIT ARE BOTH DONE!"

Wii Fit Trainer and Roy were both running from Lemmy, but Greninja and Meta Knight were fighting in the air.

Greninja was using Hydro Pump's while Meta Knight was trying to get close. Eventually, however, Greninja struck Meta Knight's wings and Meta Knight fell. He landed on the floor and was trampled by Lemmy, then quickly knocked off.

"META KNIGHT IS OUT!"

Lemmy caught up to Roy and Wii Fit Trainer and chucked them both off in his rage.

"Reminds me of Luma… ROY AND WII FIT TRAINER ARE ELIMINATED!"

Greninja, walked right up in front of Lemmy and let him charge his attack. But when Lemmy struck, he hit only a substitute. The real Greninja appeared from behind and knocked him off the stage.

"AND GRENINJA WINS! Now for the next round!" Snake pulled the lever and it landed on Mario for his own team, Little Mac for Team Link, Ludwig for Team Kirby, Pac-Man for Team Pikachu, Wendy for Team Marth, Duck Hunt for Team Villager, and Popo for Team Bowser.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Just like Bowser Jr and Larry had teamed up, Ludwig and Wendy did the same. They ran after Popo. Duck Hunt was fighting Little Mac, and Mario was fighting Pac-Man.

"Umm… hey Mario! I gotta joke!" Pac-Man said as he dodged Mario's swift attacks. "What do you call a lonely skeleton? Bonely!"

"You'll be bonely if you don't stop cracking these jokes," Mario said as he connected a Smash attack. Pac-Man was sent flying off the stage.

"PAC IS OUT!"

"While I'm at it, why don't you go to Coconut Mall! Yes, you!" Mario said pointing at the camera. "They've got great shops like Coconut Café, Fun Flower, Moo Moo Dairy, and more! They've even got Coco Coffee- the coffee place you've heard so much about! Take it from me, Mario!" Mario summoned a fireball and swung it around, still looking at the camera. It flew out of his hands and hit Wendy, who jumped out of her Clown Car in surprise. The explosion knocked back Ludwig, who fell off the stage. While Wendy was still in the air, Little Mac jumped up and hit her with a terrible Jolt Haymaker, but it was still enough to get her off stage.

"THE KOOPA KIDS ARE DONE!"

At this point, Little Mac was running around the edge of the arena, Popo and Mario were dueling, and the dog was kicking cans across the stage. The duck, however, was flying around poking whoever was closest to him.

"I lost last challenge, and I'm not gonna lose this one. I need the Toadsworth's Karts sponsorship!" Mario said as he sent a fireball towards Popo.

"Ow ow that burns!" Popo said angrily as he got hit by the fireball. "You're gonna feel the wrath of my hammer!" Popo swung his hammer around and nailed Mario on the head. Mario was sent flying back, but managed to recover.

"COME ON MARIO! GET UP! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Popo screamed.

Mario looked around for the nearest camera to show off how much of a jerk Popo was being to the world's biggest star, until he noticed a can flying overhead about to land on him. Popo began to charge at Mario again, so Mario let the can fall and then reflected it with his cape at the last moment into Popo, sending him off the stage. "POPO IS DONE!"

Mario smiled into the camera as he reflected another can into the Duck Hunt Dog without looking.

"DUCK HUNT IS OUT!" Snake said. "If Little Mac wins, there will be a big tiebreaker, but if Mario wins, Team Link will be up for elimination!"

"Want to know where to get a cape like mine? Check out Wiggler's Wardrobe! They use only the most natural of silk and have quite the killer salad bar! Allow me to show you just how wonderful this cape can really be!" Mario said, looking around for Little Mac.

Little Mac had stop running around the stage and had begun to run straight for Mario. Mario cheered and jumped over a hook with style, footstooling Little Mac and slamming him away with a backwards kick. Mario struck a pose as Little Mac got up from the attack. "Is it just me or is Little Mac actually steaming with rage?" Snake asked.

"Yep, that's his signature KO Punch! It'll be a one hit kill for sure!" Falco butted in.

"Well, a goddess would have a much better KO punch!" Palutena commented.

"Shut up, ya low tier scrub!" Dark Pit shouted before gulping down a Mountain Dew.

"HEY, DON'T INSULT LADY PALUTENA!" Pit yelled as he jumped for Dark Pit. The others backed away and let them fight.

Back on the stage, Mario was sending fireballs at Little Mac, but LM was running through them effortlessly. Mario gulped, and when Little Mac finally approached, Mario gave a fake smile and thrust his cape at Little Mac. Little Mac, being rather predictable, swung at Mario with the full force of the KO Punch. Little Mac's wrist hit the cape, twisted around, and the KO Punch hit himself straight in the cheek. A few teeth flew out of his mouth and he flew off the stage. Everyone stared in awe at what had just happened. Then they looked at Little Mac in horror. His face was horribly bruised and slightly swollen. Dr. Mario quickly rushed over and put some band-aids on the not-so-bad parts and wrapped up the bad parts.

"And a that's how it's done!" Mario said, spinning the cape around. Mario paid no attention to Little Mac as he jumped off the stage victoriously.

"Uh… I don't feel we should continue after that," Snake said, looking ready to puke. "Doctor, what's the diagnosis?"

Doctor Mario had already been running multiple tests on Little Mac in the time that it took for Snake to ask the question. "He'll live, that for sure. But those injuries are severe. Wolf, I don't think he should be competing anymore with all this," Doctor Mario said with a sigh.

"Good idea doctor. That way I can avoid lawsuits from Doc Louis… Mac, I'm (not) sorry to do this to you, but I gotta kick you off for health reasons."

Little Mac groaned, but he understood. He shook Doctor Mario off of him and suddenly began running at top speed, like he wasn't hurt at all, right for the beach. "One less thing I gotta- Hey wait a minute- what's he doing? There's no boat yet!" Wolf said in shock.

Little Mac didn't stop. He ran up the dock with no boat, and when he reached the edge, made a large jump without stopping.

To Little Mac, everything slowed down. He was slowly leaping through the air without a care in the world. He did a small cheer and punched the air with all his might, doing a small flip in the process. He imagined he could fly.

"Someone-"

"I gotcha!" Sonic screamed before anyone could yell, running on the water over to Little Mac and catching him before he could crash into the water. "I'll take Mac home! Be back in five!" Sonic yelled as he ran away with the beaten up Little Mac. "So you're over in Empire City, right? I gotcha covered…"

Sonic and Little Mac vanished on the horizon as the rest of the competitors stared dumbfounded. "Well that takes care of this challenge's elimination. You were due to eliminate someone anyway Team Link."

"Wait! But I didn't get to go!" Peach cried. Robin, Mega Man, Cloud, and Zelda all stood next to her, nodding in agreement. "Well firstly, there's only six of you. Not enough for another round," Snake said.

"Think again Snake! There's only five of us here in front of you," Robin said with a chuckle. Cloud quickly counted the people next to him and then held up five fingers. "Five?" Cloud asked, uncertain if it was the right word.

"Lucas didn't go on Team Link. So that's six. Plus, Little Mac just got eliminated anyway. He should consider himself lucky that he wasn't put up for elimination. And that all of you got saved the trouble of getting potentially beaten up! Back to your cabins!" Snake commanded, to which everyone reluctantly obeyed. Although Team Link was upset that they lost the challenge, they were glad that they would start getting some sleep in the morning.

Well, that's the chapter. Much better then last one, right? Hopefully. Sorry to Little Mac guys, but your man just side-b'ed offstage. Also the thought of caping a KO punch like that is brutal. Yeesh. So, any predictions for next elimination? Tell me! Next episode, the characters will be having a relay race through mud- and things will get a little sticky.

This is our original character description of Little Mac: Thinks he's strong, but he really isn't. Gets up to train early in the morning, and wakes everyone up to train with him. Teammates don't like him.

Kinda doomed to lose with that kind of personality...

Little Mac: Review or I'll knock you out!


End file.
